


倒数夜

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Relationships: Lucius Sergius Catilina/Julius Caesar
Kudos: 1





	倒数夜

  
卢修斯·塞格亚斯·喀提林几乎要忘记了自己来这座宅邸里是为了做什么了。克拉苏分明前天和他说好要秘密碰面，商定一些尚未确定的事宜……然而现在却不见了身影。据那几个被主人训练得极守规矩的奴隶说，这富商一家人是临时接到邀约而外出了，然而何时回来还不确定。  
  


他忍受不了没有尽头的等待，于是准备暂时离开，晚些时候再来看看情况。然而就在这时，忽然从宅邸走廊深处闪出的一个人影勾起了他的注意。  


  


尤利乌斯·恺撒和他几乎同时做出了惊诧的表情。平时这个年轻人就从不认真系腰带，在这房子里竟更是无所顾忌了。他几乎只穿着一件丘尼卡，或许是听见了外人的响动才临时抓来一条披风遮盖，向来被他认真打理的卷发此时也有些凌乱，颓然地悬在那双浅灰色的眼眸之前。  
  


结果他还是走了进去。表面上他告诉自己是因为恺撒的盛情才这样做，但其实是因为心里已经生发出的某些动荡的情绪。克拉苏的房子向来一尘不染，据说他的要求极严，住在这里的仆人每天都要做上比一般情况多上数倍的工作。与李锡尼亚家族富裕的身份不同，这里的装潢并不像大多数人以为的那样极尽奢华，而是处处都透露着典雅与秩序的气息。  
  


然而喀提林却感觉挺不自在。每踩在那些干净的地毯上一步，他都觉得好像是在犯罪。而且这里的下属个个衣衫整洁、毕恭毕敬，可自己眼前的这个尤利乌斯，竟好像是来到饕宴上玩乐的一般。他不明白克拉苏怎会忍耐这样一个目无定规的人出现在家里，甚至还无比地重用这个人，愿意无条件地扶持他……  


  


……无条件？真的是无条件么？  


  
他本来在之前没有过这样的怀疑的。可是今天，看着在前面引路的恺撒的身体随着步伐轻轻地摇来晃去，他有些领悟了。这个人的骨架既比常人更挺拔些，却又在每个细腻的角落都流露出奇异的柔和。这可能是因为他体格偏瘦，又总是作精致的打扮的缘故吧。无论如何，塞格亚斯都不得不承认，自己无法把目光从这人身上移开……而且，似乎在某些角落，已经燃烧起了无名的火焰。  
  


恺撒给他倒上一杯淡酒，在把仆人都遣出去之后，他们二人所在的这个房间便显得空荡又凄凉。  


  
“所以你为什么会在这？”塞格亚斯终于还是开口问道。  
  


“他叫我来，我自然就来了。”恺撒稳稳地放下酒杯，对喀提林做出一个意味深长的微笑。  
  


塞格亚斯忍不住轻笑了一声，往自己的喉咙里又灌了一口酒。他平时并不是个纵容自己的人，可是今天，却隐隐地想要做些释放。或许是这佳酿过快地加热了人的身体，尤利乌斯直接在他面前把披风解了下来，剩下的单薄的丘尼卡勾勒出了他身体的轮廓。  
  


天色渐暗，那个人或许是等不到了。  
  


恺撒看懂了对方的眼神，于是站起身来，走到喀提林的面前试探他的态度。后者也没有迟疑，把小臂环上了对方的腰。那袭漂亮的暗金发垂了下来，与之共往的还有恺撒呼吸的热度。  


  
“我真是忙碌极了，还要试探你的居心。”卡提利那故意把手稍稍下移了一些，把住了对方大腿的末端。尤利乌斯听了这话之后只是浅浅一笑，而后张开怀抱，把自己绯红色的唇瓣贴了上去。

喀提林并没有感觉很有负担。相反，与恺撒的接触给他带来了此前人生中从未有过的快乐。这人的反应既不生疏也不拖沓，只是有意识地配合着自己的节奏，印下一个又一个令人只想继续索求更多的亲吻，同时两腿还把他的腰夹住了，在侧边轻轻地颤抖着。  


  
  
  
热度越来越强烈。喀提林方才没能醉在酒里，此时却觉得自己已经醉在这些吻里了。尤利乌斯也丝毫没有撤退的意愿，只是愈加亲热地吻着他。两人几乎要把对方的呼吸都全数剥夺。  


  
  
  
喀提林必须承认自己在这个过程中失去了理性思考的能力，只是想着更多地侵略、更多地破坏。他们的舌头不知道已经缠在一起多少次了，然而并不是像恋人们那样甜蜜地流连，而是真的缠绕着，在唇齿之间作着搏斗。他用尽最后一点力气控制自己不发出多余的声音，但是尤利乌斯·恺撒则不然，几乎无时不刻地都在随着动作温柔地呻吟。  


  
  
  
然而这或许并不是在示弱，却是另一种以守为攻的战术？那些从这细巧的喉咙里传出的声音几乎把喀提林的心绪全打乱了，好似一颗接一颗鹅卵石被投进湖里，激出一片又一片动荡的涟漪。那些涟漪交缠在一起，让人无法清醒、意乱神迷。  


  
  
  
看着他难以镇静又难以挣脱的模样，在灯火照耀下的恺撒只是淡淡地抛出一句：  
  


  
  
“别忍了。”  


  
  
  
于是他根本不等对方反应，就直接把那身体一路拖着甩到了旁边的床上，毫不犹豫地跨了上去。恺撒被他突然的粗暴动作弄得有些吃惊，眼神里显然透露出了不情愿的神情。  


  
  
  
“是你让我不要再忍的。”喀提林把头低下去，让自己此时粗重的呼吸全都扑到身下人的脸上，声音比平时低沉了许多。直到这时尤利乌斯才看清这人的某些本来面目——他从前或许技术高明得很。  


  
  
  
于是他在卡提利那把他的衣服全都脱下之前拼力暂时拦住了对方，提高声音问道：  


  
  
  
“——你禁欲多久了？”  
  


  
  
“不想告诉你。”这声音就像隆隆的雷暴一般。塞格亚斯不想等对方更多的话，只是继续把那单衣拉开再拉开——  


  
  
  
“为了我破戒、不太值当吧！？”自命不凡的尤利乌斯无论如何还是想再多争取一下。  


  
  
  
“少废话……！！”然而喀提林只是更加大声地对他呵斥道。  


  
  
  
“你——但是你连油膏都不用？”  


  
  
  
幸好这句话奏效，身上的人立刻愣住了。他眯起眼睛，应该是在回忆自己过去的经历。  


  
  
  
“确实需要。”  
  


  
  
“我知道在哪里，我去拿吧。”尤利乌斯终于感到自己抓住了一个起身的机会。  


  
  
  
然而卡提利那毫不迟疑地挡住了他：“你在这里乖乖躺好。告诉我它在哪里，我去找就可以。”  
  


  
  
被牢牢按住手腕的恺撒毫无办法，只好给对方描述了一番金主存放香膏类物品的地点。他本以为喀提林性格急躁，不可能听得进去，就算听进去了也记不得，说不定还要折回身来问自己才行。然而出乎他预料的是，这人很快就把所需要的物品都拿了回来，甚至还保证自己不会给存放地点留下任何变动的痕迹。  


  
  
  
“你——怎么记住的？”  


  
  
  
“这有何难。你说，我听，就记住了。”喀提林丝毫不在乎这满怀疑虑的问话，只是耐心地打开那几个盒子，把恺撒的腿撑开了一点，“放轻松。”

  
  
“等等！我才不要！”  
  


  
  
“哈？”  


  
  
  
“谁告诉你我愿意躺在下面了？”  


  
  
  
“你刚才不是还在我腿中间蹭来蹭去吗？”  
  
  


  
“那是因为我是——”恺撒又想要辩驳，毕竟他当时只是想挑逗一下对方的情绪而已，结果没想到被当真了。这个自诩为维纳斯后裔的人在这种时刻，对于自己所处的“位置”总是有种奇异的执着，特别是在十九岁那年的夏天过后……  


  
  
  
“……比希尼亚的王妃？”喀提林歪歪头，对着他露出一个痞笑。  


  
  
  
“闭嘴！！”  
  


  
  
“好了。”随着受到的反抗越来越剧烈，这语气终于也和缓了一些，“那就今天轮流来怎样？”  
  


  
  
“——没想到你还玩得很开。”  


  
  
  
“从前是，现在不了。”喀提林把头慢慢低下去，碰到了尤利乌斯俊秀的鼻尖上，“那些下三滥的事，我不想再做。但是今天用你练练倒不错……而且我也肯定让你尽兴，这样如何？”  


  
  
  
“那就算成交。”转眼之间，恺撒那标志性的做作的笑容又回来了。他主动掀开丘尼卡的短边，向俯视着自己的男人撅了撅嘴唇。  
  


  
  
让他得意的是，喀提林确实怔住了一下。但是这种得意的情绪没有持续太久，紧接着他获得的就是一个近乎撕咬的深吻，还有双腿突然被顶开的感受。策略似乎又错误了——看到别人的故意炫耀的赛格亚斯·卡提利那会变得更加凶猛——他怎么能忘掉了这一点呢？  
  


  
  
“你确实不错，年轻人。”在二人的唇稍稍分开的时刻，喀提林喘息着对他说，“但是很不幸，你遇到的是我。”  
  


  
  
生性傲慢的尤利乌斯一开始怎么可能相信这种听起来显然是在自夸的话呢？直到实在地体会到才能确定。论舒适，确实是的，而且最后应该还能得到分外的爽快。于是他心里的态度发生了扭转，开始配合起了对方的动作。  
  


  
  
“你知道吗？我的追求者，曾经并不少呢——”身上的人一边活动着，一边却还维持着稳定的声线继续与他说着话，“但我是个十恶不赦的罪人，不值得被谁爱。”  


  
  
  
处在不断的晃动中，思绪一片空白的恺撒并看不清喀提林的表情，但他能显然地感觉到对方话里失落的余韵。于是他把卡提利那的身体又向自己拢近了些，把那东西更深地容入自己的体内。  


  
  
  
“你着实与李锡尼乌斯说的同样——不知廉耻……”喀提林脸上的笑意更浓了，只是依然没有停止调侃。但是，他应当是意会了对方的安慰，所以为了报答，接下来就更认真了些。  


  
  
  
尤利乌斯贴在他的脖颈旁边，一次次地喘着气。不过这回不是刻意的了，他完完全全地与对方进入到了忘我的节律当中。卡提利那的神志也愈发恍惚，在油膏与皮肤、身体与床褥的一片片摩擦声间，他仿佛听到了恺撒对自己说还要更多。  


  
  
  
他们紧紧地拥抱着彼此，尤利乌斯的手指几乎都要嵌进自己的后背。方才想要一决高下的愿望此时已然消磨殆尽了，二人都在不约而同地享受着对方那令人难以自拔的身体。恺撒完全没有想到卡提利那的技术会比预料中的高明许多，在这种掌控下他只能不断地喘息，偶然在触及敏感部位的时候叫出声来。  


  
  
  
“你如若不反抗……我就要直顶到尽头了哦。”塞格亚斯·卡提利那的这句话既像是在炫耀，又似是在威胁。不过尤利乌斯确实没有阻挡他的动作，反倒在嘴上挂着狡黠的笑，又一次吻上了他。

  
  
时间失去了意义。甚至二人也已经忘了，此时他们正身处金主的家中，随时有可能被不知道从哪里误闯进来的仆人发现。不过或许他们也是知道这件事实的，所以在心里隐约地享受着刺激的快意。  
  


  
  
似乎是因为依然不满足，喀提林示意恺撒翻过去，同时还伸出手帮他转身。后者很自然地照做了，动作流畅得让人不禁心生猜疑。  


  
  
  
于是，他现在就处在尤利乌斯的身上，眼前都是那光滑、有力而流畅的背部线条——或许只有极度幸运的人才能享受这样的肉体吧，他有几分得意地想。  
  


  
  
他按着对方的肩骨，一次又一次地作着冲撞。在刚才的接触中他已经确认了会让对方兴奋的位置，所以这回格外驾轻就熟。恺撒搭在床边的金发来回摇晃着，偶尔露出一边灰眸来望他，以及那嘴角上仍旧得意的笑。  
  


  
  
塞格亚斯不太喜欢这种笑容，因为这样反而显得是对方关于眼前的情况尽在掌握。他希望看到尤利乌斯向自己屈服——但是现在显然不能够。  


  
  
  
他试了各种各样的方法，结果还是看不见恺撒全然失控的样貌。即使是被勒着脖颈，或者拉着头发，尤利乌斯都不会打乱自己心里认定的节奏。他只是配合着喀提林，让情欲的热度攀升得越来越高。  


  
  
  
“我只有一个要求——不要进去。”到了最狂热的时候，恺撒努力地抬起头，对塞格亚斯认真地讲道。  


  
  
  
“知道了……！”喀提林一向是不肯听命于人的，但是他心里清楚自己等下也会迎接相同的命运，所以必须答应下来。他抱住恺撒，轻轻咬住了他的脸颊，以此宣示最后一点只有自己一人相信的主权。  
  


  
  
最后他也信守了自己的诺言，给尤利乌斯留下了礼貌的余地。不过因为刚刚的刺激太强烈了，释放之后他一直侧倒在床上，感觉自己全身都失去了力气。  


  
  
  
还是尤利乌斯拍了拍他，他才清醒过来，仰起脸迷昏地看着这个生着闪耀的金发的人——而后就感觉自己的身体被拾了起来，好像个偶然坠落在地的布偶那样。  
  


  
  
恺撒拉着他，走到了房间的另一个地方。喀提林眯起眼睛去看，发现这是克拉苏的柜子。它被清扫得很干净，除了装载的物品之外再没有其它杂物。他刚想感慨李锡尼乌斯生活的雅致，就发现自己被抬了起来，按到了柜子的顶面上。  
  


  
  
“你做什么——！？”他禁不住叫起来。  


  
  
  
还没等他做更多的反应，就感觉到恺撒掀起了他腰间仅剩的衣衫，把它们甩到了地上。方才在做的时候，卡提利那并没有把自己的衣服全数脱掉——他不喜欢那样。或许是因为，他认为那样更加野蛮吗？不过，尤利乌斯显然不给他恪守最后些许文明身份的机会，而是像只得意的野猫那样玩弄着手里的猎物。他并不想简单直接地开始战斗，而是要把对方挑逗到无力还击才好。  
  


  
  
于是卡提利那就不得不羞耻地感觉着对方的手指滑过自己身上的每一个部位，然而即便如此也不足够，恺撒还把手指沾上了油膏，好好为他做了一番“勘探”。  
  


  
  
这人的手法惊人地熟练，简直就与他刚刚躺在下面时的反应同样恰到好处。喀提林一边在心里暗骂着这人肯定在两个位置都没少做，一边拼命控制着自己不要发出过大的反应。他不想在尤利乌斯面前暴露出自己的敏感与脆弱。

  
  
但是后者几乎执着过了头，非要让自己也失去理智不可。卡提利那的前胸被完全压在了台面上，他的一只手按着柜子上方的窗沿，另一只手则被尤利乌斯·恺撒紧紧地抓着，随着后者的移动而来回摇晃。  


  
  
  
所以，他也有些后悔，是不是因为自己刚才用力过了头，才招来了对方如此无理的报复的。和表现出来的善于忍耐不同，恺撒内心里似乎接受不了自己无从抵抗的命运，所以非要等到有机会的时候反扑回去才好。  


  
  
  
但是喀提林的懊丧情绪没有持续多久。尤利乌斯的技巧太精妙了，以至于他也渐渐地沉了进去。几番试探之后，恺撒放开了他的手，转而扶住他的腰的两侧，全力地冲顶起来。  


  
  
  
他的身体也就这样在柜面上来回摩擦，克拉苏家的清洁程度真是非同一般啊——如果是在普通的地方，自己身上早就已经沾上一层灰尘了吧。但是现在，除了皮肤与木料接触的僵硬感，他什么都感受不到。下颌起初被撞到了几次，于是他就径直侧过脸来，贴在了平面上。而这个角度正好可以让他用余光瞥见尤利乌斯投入的表情。  
  


  
  
“怎样……？”对方似乎进入了沉默，于是喀提林就自己开口问道。  
  


  
  
不过他收到的只不过是一声轻笑。恺撒对着他挑了挑眉，露出一副自得的表情。  


  
  
  
“好吧。我明白……我自然满足不了你。天生没有在这个位置的能力，可真是抱歉。”塞格亚斯必然不肯沦为这种居高临下者的凝视对象。他把声音作成轻率的样子，故意挑衅道。  
  


  
  
身后的人暂时退了出去。但是，很快又粗暴地给自己翻了过来。后背忽然就被拍到了台面上，带来一阵麻痹的痛。恺撒压在他的鼻尖上，呼吸与他的无限靠近。  
  


  
  
“现在我是主人。”这个声线依然轻柔锐利，可是忽然爆发出了刺骨的寒意。喀提林从未见过尤利乌斯这副模样，内心禁不住一惊。  
  


  
  
“——你不觉得这样很不舒服吗？”然而下一瞬间，他就感到自己的下半身被抬得悬了空。虽然暂时被支撑住了，但是对于身体毫无控制的无力和失重感还是让喀提林颇为不悦。而且，说实话，他不认为以尤利乌斯能够一直这样坚持到最后。  
  


  
  
“啧。”身上的人颇为不屑地叹出一声，只好缓缓把他的身体放回了地上。  


  
  
  
喀提林勉强靠着柜子站起来，揉了揉已经有些酸痛的腰，但是仍然意犹未尽。很显然，即使到了这种程度，他们两人还是没能完全过瘾。  
  


  
  
他指了指床褥，示意恺撒回到那里。但是后者没有任何继续按照他的指令做事的意愿，反倒拉着喀提林的衣领，带他三两步就迈到了离柜子不远的墙角。  


  
  
  
“你的口味……实在是令我格外诧异，尤利乌斯。”喀提林没有忘记最后讽刺对方一句，但是接下来就缓缓地躺到了墙角里。  


  
  
  
“我只觉得是你在故意表现自己有多守规矩。”恺撒再次撩开了他的衣服，很快就伏到了他的身前，“你说你不喜欢玩这些，我才不信。”  
  


  
  
“我在你眼里……竟是那种形象吗？”  
  


  
  
“不然今天我们怎么会走到这一步呢，先生？”  


  
  
  
身体又一次迎来了侵入，卡提利那的瞳孔深处颤抖着，但是他很快阖上了它们，同时手拼力地压住地面。恺撒的表情则没有发生任何变化，既不紧张、也不得意，也没有发泄那种触底反弹的愤怒。他用手臂圈住了喀提林的脖子，把之前的撕咬还给了后者。  


  
  
  
“睁开眼睛，看看我吧。”过了一会，把气氛弄得愈发燥热的尤利乌斯用冷淡的语气向他恳求道。

  
  
他咬着牙，用最平静的目光去凝视对方。恺撒的笑容终于恢复了，而后轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，以示满足。滑腻的油膏和温热的皮肤一起处在自己身体中的感觉着实令卡提利那昏了头，他主动抱住了尤利乌斯，忘情地亲吻起来。  
  


  
  
身体夹在两面墙壁之间的感受着实不爽。所以不一会，他们就顺势滑下来，躺到了地上。卡提利那的碎发散落在地毯边缘，与精致的缝线一起描出了各式纹样，他琥珀色的眼瞳也在光照之下格外闪耀，此情此景让人俯视起来，只能感觉到目眩的华丽。  


  
  
  
毕竟，塞格亚家族可是由来已久的贵族——血统纯洁、形貌优雅。所以就连时常给自己的家族背景贴金的恺撒，也不禁暗暗在心里赞叹起了对方身体的俊美与绝妙。  


  
  
  
那么就趁着他此时的松懈继续挺进吧。喀提林从不会呻吟出声，但是持续不断的喘息自会替他吐露一切。在能够控制好的范围之内，恺撒故意与对方贴得很近，就是为了细细地听一听那脱离神识的片断残息。  
  


  
  
这样玩腻了，他就再让对方把身子翻过来，像刚才在木柜那边一样背对着自己。不知为什么，恺撒更喜欢这样去做——很多人以为这样看不到对方的表情甚是可惜，但是尤利乌斯却觉得这种姿势更会给自己带来掌控全局的快意。  
  


  
  
就像之前得到对方的配合一样，卡提利那也十分顺从身上年轻的贵族的指教，还会轻轻在其它地方使出些巧力。他确实没有在这个位置的经验，不过也尽了自己的力去做揣摩。  
  


  
  
毕竟……今天这个夜晚只是用来放纵的。过了之后，他们都不会对彼此抱有任何残存的情意。等到明天旭日升起之时，人们纷乱嘈杂地涌进元老院，两人就又将回到亦友亦敌的状态。  
  


  
  
到了最后的时刻，喀提林的侧脸完全贴到了地毯上。那些细碎的毛绒散溢着柔韧而温暖的气息，可他此时却全无心情去享受。因为来自身后的刺激，还有恺撒紧紧环住自己的那种强硬的态度实在让他分不开意识，只能紧咬牙关，似有似无地低声呻吟着。  
  


  
  
他的嗓音本来优雅而庄重，或许是曾经显赫的贵族家世留给他的最后一点高贵的证明。但是在常年的挣扎与奔波中，这声线逐渐变得比从前更加沙哑了，还沾上了斗争的戾气的余痕。而且他也几乎都要忘却，从前自己在安心地阅读着那些希腊戏剧时，用的是什么样的语调了。  


  
  
  
现在，在尤利乌斯·恺撒热情的操纵下，他倒一时有些恍神，开始感觉身体回到了从前年轻朦胧的状态。眼下从自己嘴唇里呼出的喘息也好，调侃也罢，似乎都属于那个心思纯澈，从不需要在深爱之人的生与死之间做出抉择的年少的卢修斯·赛格亚斯·卡提利那。那时他没有悲哀、没有顾虑，有的只是一副无暇的灵魂，和对未来最单纯的向往。那时他曾委身于几位他真正热爱的人，在清冷的月色下用身体毫无顾虑地击出节拍。  


  
  
  
然而“那时”仅仅是“那时”，在世事的打磨中一转而逝。  


  
  
  
恺撒应该是看到了他的出神，于是弓下身子，将脸与他贴得更近了些，然后用下颌轻轻抵住对方的后颈骨。这个动作比起先前的冲动之举实在是温情极了，甚至还带着点关怀的味道。不知为何，喀提林在感受到这种温度之后终于全数卸下了戒备；他轻合双眼，就如回忆往日时光一般任由今夕流淌。

因为房门紧闭，再加以二人对空气的巨大消耗，周遭的烟火味逐渐浓重了起来。这个地方只有一扇中等大小的窗户，在月色下透露着若有若无的光。很显然，此处只能容下一人活动，但凡再多出什么来，整个空间就会变得很不舒适。  


  
然而与喀提林的局促不同，恺撒却始终自如地顺应心意行动着。这让赛格亚斯默默怀疑起来，此人或许不是初次于这里做这样的事了……对吧？再者说，凭他拥有的身形与技术，如果说与那位金主大人之间没有发生过什么，才是真正令人不能理解的事。  


  
“你——就到此为止了吗？”想到这里，他决定再刺激对方一下。  
  


“呵，还远着呢。”尤利乌斯回给对方一个饱含着傲慢的冷笑，这是他从未在公众之前展露过的姿态。似乎是为了证明，他拉住喀提林的身子、向自己移近了一些，在深吸一口气之后卖力起来。  


  
计谋得逞的卡提利那暗喜着，他知道身上人的体力终究会抵达尽头，那么在此之后，自己或许又可以……  


  
不出他所料，又过了一段时间，自己的身体重新恢复了自由。然而就当他想要再做些什么的时候，恺撒忽然像个小孩子似的倒进了他的怀里，一条腿贴在地毯上，另半边身子则紧紧依着他的前胸。他看起来是真的精疲力竭了，毕竟他的骨架本来就不壮实，直到目前也还没有经历过太多军旅的打磨。  


  
就这样，忽然的安抚欲竟然涌上了喀提林的心头。他伸出手去抚摸恺撒的暗金色头发，感受着它们在自己的宽慰下摩挲出热度。如果没有经历与身份的限制，他本是很乐意去做一个拯救、关怀别人的人的，可是心怀这种愿望的他反而除了杀戮的罪孽与叛逆的过失以外什么都没得到。  


  


只有在这种能够逃脱出历史记录和大多数人的记忆的微末时刻，他才能安心地做回自己的本来面貌。说也奇怪，那些商人、政客总是想尽办法要让历史记住自己光辉的形象，可是在人们眼中背负血债的他却不在意、抑或说是放任历史对自己的判断沉入阴霾里。偶尔由内心深处发出的那一点光，他也只想留在层层灰云的背面，于不经意的时候让人品尝。  
  


看来，尤利乌斯·恺撒就是在自己的善念面前的一位难得的幸运儿了。卡提利那在捋过他的头发之后又抚上了那副脸颊，它光滑而有润泽，只有顶在乎自身形象的人才能搭理成这样。恺撒注意到了他动作的转变，于是抬起脸来对他露出一个放松的笑。  


  


那么，可以知道的是，这个人领受到了自己的感情。确实是这样。  


  


又过了半晌，他们才不慌不忙地从地毯上爬起来，无所顾虑得好像这里就是自己的地盘一样。不过喀提林也没有完全沉下心来，他很快拾起了自己的衣物，将它们严严实实地在身上穿好。而后，与恺撒一起整理起了克拉苏的床。  


  
“我来和他解释吧。”看过那些似乎无法掩饰的痕迹，恺撒对他抱歉地笑了笑。  


  


“你打算用什么理由？他可不是那样容易便会相信别人的人。”  
  


尤利乌斯在听过这疑问之后扭扭头，有些沉思，又有些无可奈何。  


  
就当他们还在这里踌躇的时候，房门外忽然传来一阵清冷的声响。那是混合了脚步声与发丝和空气摩擦的沙沙，世界从未显得如此空旷，又如此紧迫。很显然——是金主先生回来了。  
  


“怎么办？”喀提林的外袍还没完全穿好，他琥珀色的眼瞳中闪过一丝猝不及防的慌张。  


  
恺撒看上去也完全镇定不下来了。卡提利那见到他的无措，心里竟还感觉放松了些。毕竟如果真的要被惩罚的话，这家伙遭到的会比自己更重吧？而且，大概还会是以他最恐惧的方式。  


  


还没等他们思考好对策，房门便倏忽一下被推开了。见到眼前情景的李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏并没有像二人构想中的那样大惊失色，而是立刻冷下了脸，露出一副“早就已经料到了事情会是这样”的沉默又阴翳的神情。  


  


根据他本来的计划，恺撒是会留在家里的，而喀提林是来找他商谈事宜的——那么如果当进门的时候，眼前的二人都消失了，自己的房门紧闭着，家里的仆人又都慌慌忙忙不知该回应些什么的话，显然情况就是那二位背着自己陷到温柔乡里去了。

“过来。”就当喀提林想要率先说些什么的时候，克拉苏忽然对着恺撒的方向开了口。向来心高气傲的尤利乌斯此时就像只啃坏了花园里草木的宠物狗似的，摇着“尾巴”、垂着头向招呼的方向走去。  


  


不过，等到恺撒已经走出了房间之后，李锡尼乌斯依然站在门边，对卡提利那抛出一个意味深长的眼神。说实话，那目光有点怪——既像是在埋怨，又像是在宣战，然而竟又像是在诱惑。但是转眼之间他的身影也消失了，等到喀提林再回过神来，面前只剩下了几个毕恭毕敬的奴隶，伸出手臂请他从门外的另一个方向离开。  
  


“真是奇怪……今天……”他在理着外衣的同时这样想着，而后迈出克拉苏家的门槛，眼前又是一如往常的深夜的天空。  
  


END


End file.
